A Covert Mission
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: When Morgan overhears Emily mention the name Sergio to Reid all goes to chaos. He becomes determined to find out who this 'Sergio' is, because a jealous Morgan is also an unpredictable Morgan.


**Just a little something that popped into my head. I just couldn't resist turning these thoughts into a story. Anyway, hope you like it.**

**A Covert Mission**

* * *

It all started in the BAU, during a paperwork day. The team had recently closed a case and the agents had to catch up with their paperwork. Morgan -who had the most- had been finishing stack after stack, but it seemed like his pile would never end. But somehow he had managed.

After placing them on Hotch's desk he was eager to head out. Upon making the corner a voice speaking stopped him in his tracks.

_"Are you spending the night with Sergio again, Emily?"_

He ducked back into the corner. One thought shot through Morgan's mind: who was Sergio? He could be a cousin... or a good friend. But why hadn't she mentioned this guy to him? After all he'd discussed his family with her on occasions.

He edged closer to the corner, and flattened himself against it, just in case. That was clearly Reid talking to Emily... but maybe it wasn't his Emily. Wait, his? He tossed that thought aside to focus on the theory he was working up. It couldn't be Emily because he had never heard of this 'Sergio' person till now.

Against his better judgment he shuffled just a bit closer to the wall.

_"Yeah Reid. It's just he could get so lonely without me there to take care of him."_

Okay that was definitely Emily. But what if it wasn't? The stubborn denial part of his body kept shooting excuses. Being extremely cautious he sneaked a glance around the corner. The pair had their backs to him but there was no more doubt in his mind now. Morgan quickly retracted his head like a turtle.

It was definitely her.

_"Heh, __I bet you feed him very nicely Emily."_

This caused Morgan's jaw to drop. He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Emily had been on a deep level with this Sergio guy and hadn't even told him, or the fact that Reid was being completely casual about what they did. Surely she would've told him about this guy if he were that important to her; it must not be that big of a deal if she were telling Reid.

_"It's because of how I take care of him so well that he likes me." She laughed. "And in return he doesn't hog the covers."_

His jaw dropped further at that line. Was she really _that_ close to him that he was already sleeping at her house? In her bed? With her? He wondered if the others knew about this guy. A frown crossed his features.

He did not like this guy.

_"Well I won't keep you waiting then, go on and head home. I'm sure he misses you."_

_"If I know Sergio like I know I do, he'll jump on me the second I walk through that door."_

Morgan's frown grew even more. Who did this guy think he is making a move on Emily? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He quickly composed himself and walked out the corner, making it seem as if he'd just gotten there.

"Oh, you're still here Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, but I'm heading home now." Morgan replied. "See you tomorrow kid."

"Bye."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan eyed the football game currently on his TV with a distant look. He'd be lying if he said he'd been paying attention. All he could think about was the conversation he'd stumbled upon earlier.

Was it true?

How long had this been going on? Was he the only one that was unaware to this guy? How could she not tell him something as monumental as this? They were friends after all.

With an angry grumble he shut the TV off and tossed the remote on the couch. He headed to his bed and dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress. The new sheets and recently bought comforter doing nothing to calm the storm bubbling in his stomach.

It was clear he wasn't going to get any sleep.

* * *

"Jesus," Garcia gasped upon seeing him. "My hot stud muffin, you look like a zombie. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Nope," Morgan mumbled as he headed to the break room for the coffee he desperately needed. Truth was he didn't get a speck of sleep. All his thoughts kept going to Emily and how she was probably cozied up next to that guy.

"Hey Morgan," came the voice of the person who'd been running through his mind.

He forced a grin. "Morning Prentiss. You look well rested; did you have a good night?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yeah, something I haven't had in a while." Emily replied having no clue that she was unintentionally adding to his suspicions. She then noticed his appearance. "I wish I could say the same for you though. You look like a train wreck. What's wrong?"

Was his appearance that noticeable? "I uh... couldn't sleep."

"Was something on your mind?" She asked as she poured herself a coffee.

Yes.

"Nah, I just couldn't get comfortable."

"Well let's hope we don't get a case then." Emily said as she gently rubbed his back.

Morgan felt a bitterness well up inside him as a fleeting thought of her doing this gesture to Sergio crossed his mind, but he didn't let her see his displeasure. Instead he smiled. "Yeah, I hope so."

With one last smile she took her mug and headed to her desk.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his head. He needed to get it together.

"Long night?"

Morgan turned to Rossi and gave him a lazy smile. "If by long night you mean a night full of no sleep then, yeah, I had a long night."

"May I ask what kept you up?"

Morgan paused. Should he tell him? What if this was a secret between only Emily and Reid; what if she didn't want anyone else to know?

But what if Rossi already knew?

But what if Rossi didn't know?

He could just sort of hint it out and if Rossi took the bait then that would mean he knows who Sergio is. With his mind made up he turned to Rossi and put on the best act he could muster.

"Hey Rossi, you have any idea what's been having Emily all sunshine and smiles?"

Rossi chuckled. "Definitely Sergio."

Morgan placed a hand to his chin and feigned a smile, although the real reason he had done this was so his jaw didn't drop again. "Oh?"

"Ever since he came into Emily's life they've been inseparable."

He twitched. "I see. Well it looks like I got my answer then." He forced a grin. "I got paperwork to do so I'll head back."

"Sure thing." Rossi replied before heading to his office.

Morgan stomped his way to his office, an invisible cloud hovering above his head. He couldn't believe it; even Rossi knew about Sergio? Why had she not told him yet? It wasn't like he'd make a big deal over it, or so he told himself.

What was it about this guy that had Emily so enticed with him? He must be special since she was clearly enamored with him.

Hours later and he had hardly made any progress in his stack of paperwork. He found that it unnerved him at how much the idea of Emily having a secret lover bothered him. Because honestly, why should it? But if you were to ask him then all you'd get in response would be silence. Morgan had no clue why, just that it didn't sit right with him.

Picking up his empty mug of coffee he headed back to the break room for a refill, upon reaching it he noticed his trusted friend JJ filling herself a cup.

"So no cases?" Morgan asked. He needed something, anything, to get his mind off this.

"No, sorry." JJ replied. "I know how you feel though. Being cooped up in here can make a person get pretty darn bored."

Deciding not to beat around the bush Morgan went for broke.

"Hey JJ, since when did Emily get close to this Sergio? I've never heard of him till yesterday."

"You mean you haven't met Sergio?" JJ gasped, further irritating Morgan. "I can't believe Emily hasn't shown you him. He's great with meeting people. To tell you the truth I was surprised at how good he is with new people."

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah yeah I'm sure he's a charmer."

"He is actually," JJ said as she recalled how the cat had taken a quick liking to her. "He's such a sweet thing and Henry loves him too."

Morgan shot her a baffled look. "You're kidding me? Henry knows him too?"

"So does Garcia."

This further baffled him. "What?!"

"Jeez Derek, it isn't that big of a deal you know."

But Morgan hadn't even bothered to stay and listen to her. Instead he'd stomped back to his office.

JJ sighed and turned to Reid, who had caught the last bit of their conversation. "He does know that Sergio is a cat, right?"

A smug smile crossed his features. "No. And I have to say that I'm taking a guilty pleasure in seeing him all riled up."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

This was unbelievable! Both JJ and Garcia knew about Sergio. But wait... did Hotch know? He had to find out.

He paused momentarily to eye the files scattered on his desk.

They could wait.

He found his unit chief exiting his office and he grinned. "Hotch, just the man I was looking for."

"Did you need something Morgan?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I was just wondering what's up with Prentiss. She's been in a good mood lately and I was wondering why. I think it has something to do with someone new in her life."

"Oh you must mean Sergio."

It wasn't what he'd said but how he'd said it. With an easiness, almost natural-like. That had Morgan inwardly fuming. "Have you met him?"

"Yes I have. He's definitely easy to get along with." Hotch said with a small chuckle. "Jack would agree."

Again Morgan twitched. "Even Jack knows him?" He tried to not let the incredulous part of him seep out.

"Yes." Hotch replied. He chose to ignore the fact that Morgan was sounding like a teenage girl digging for the latest gossip.

"Well I'm glad she has him then," Morgan lied though his teeth. "After all he seems to make her happy so that makes me happy."

Hotch furrowed his brows slightly at his agent's odd behavior. Unfortunately, before he could ask about it Morgan had begun walking away.

_Does he know he's a cat, _he thought.

Morgan leaned his head on a window. This was ridiculous. Just plain ridiculous. By now it wouldn't surprise him if Strauss, no, the entire BAU building knew about Sergio. The profiler headed towards the break room for yet another coffee.

He spent the rest of the day busying himself with his neglected paperwork. Not once did he get up again; not even for more coffee. It was a successful attempt at keeping his mind occupied, that is, until he finished. That's when the annoying thoughts resurfaced.

Right as he'd dumped his files on Hotch's desk he bumped into the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Oh hey Morgan," Emily said. "I haven't seen you since this morning. You've been cooped up in your office."

"Yeah." He muttered, surprising himself at how low his voice sounded.

This didn't escape her. She leaned in slightly and gazed at him through concerned eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He quickly fixed his composure once he knew she'd noticed his glum look. "Yeah I'm good."

"Well I'm heading home, try to get some rest."

At that line he couldn't help himself. "Is Sergio gonna be there?"

The comment caught her off guard. She didn't recall ever telling him about her cat, but she figured someone else in the team probably told him. Still though, he seemed oddly bothered by it. "Yeah he will. It's not like I can just leave him alone. Sergio likes the attention I give him."

Morgan averted his eyes. "Right, I bet he does."

Emily raised a brow. He was acting extremely weird all of a sudden. "Well, see ya later."

Morgan nodded and watched as she disappeared into the corner. He had no clue how long he'd been standing there, staring into space. And that's when something in him snapped. It was like some unknown force was compelling him to finally get his answers. Before he knew it he was running towards the elevator.

"Whoa!" JJ said as Morgan nearly crashed into her. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"To Emily's house," he quickly replied before dashing away.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" JJ managed to shout before he entered the elevator.

_I don't have a clue,_ he thought as he hopped off the elevator. He jumped into his car and headed towards her house.

_I don't know why... but I just have to go!_

A few moments later and he was soon outside her door, bent over and catching his breath. Taking the stairs wasn't the best idea and it didn't help that the only vacant parking spot was hardly near her house. His heart began speeding up as he stared at her door.

His hand froze in the air, hovering in mid-knock.

Now that the rush and adrenaline had worn off his rationale had kicked in. What business did he have with coming here? Who was he to meddle in her affairs?

Clenching his fists he frowned. He was here. All he had to do was knock!

It felt like standing on the edge of a precipice, on the verge of understanding something profound if he just mustered the courage to step over it.

Before he could chicken out he knocked, almost instantly it felt like a load off. The door opened a few seconds later.

"You know," Emily began with an amused smirk. "When I said I'd see you later I was talking about tomorrow at work; not literally." It didn't escape her how he tried sneaking glances over her shoulder. "So what brings you here?"

_Shit. _

It came to his knowledge that in his hasty actions he hadn't had the time to think up an excuse good enough to convince her with.

_Think of something clever Derek._

"I was just... in the neighborhood."

_Talk about the opposite of clever._

That was lame and he knew it, heck, even she knew it. Nonetheless he continued. "And I thought I'd stop by and see you."

In response he got an arched brow. "Even though I just saw you less than half an hour ago?"

He was definitely falling deeper and deeper into the pit. He coughed awkwardly.

"And you look like you've just run a marathon." She added as she noticed the bead of sweat by his brow.

Crap. This wasn't good. "No not really, it's just... hot outside." If you asked him it looked like she was enjoying having him on the spot. Trying to regain a casual atmosphere he shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway I just wanted to drop by, so I'll be seeing you."

Damn it. This was definitely a fail. He didn't even get one glance at the man of her dreams. He had to think of something else.

"Hay hang on," she interjected.

"Yeah?" Crap. He'd definitely answered that too quickly.

A smug smile graced her lips. "Why don't you come in? I think this would be a great opportunity for you to meet Sergio."

He tried his best to hold back his curiosity, so he shrugged casually. "Yeah sure, I got time."

"Perfect." Emily replied as she gestured him in her home. "I know you'll love him."

He seriously doubted that. To him there would never be anyone good enough for her; despite this though he'd at least try to not let his spite show.

"Sergio," Emily called. "Come and meet my friend."

Morgan counted the seconds as he waited for the man to appear. This was it. This was the moment of truth.

A bundle of fur soon made its way towards him before jumping onto Emily's arms.

Yet Morgan had apparently not taken the hint. He turned to Emily. "Is this guy asleep or what? No offense but if I had someone like you to come home to sleep would be the last thing on my mind."

His hostile attitude only served to fuel Emily's amusement. She effectively chose not to address the other feelings his declaration had sparked.

"I mean seriously," he continued. "What kind of guy sleeps in the middle of the day while in the presence of a great woman like you? Don't get me wrong though, I'm not trying to judge him and it isn't like I'm jealous or anything like that. It's just that if I were—"

"Derek," she cut in and positioned the cat in his line of sight. "This here _is_ Sergio."

"What..." was all that he could utter.

Emily held the cat a bit closer to him. "Sergio is my cat."

And Derek Morgan had never felt more stupid in his entire life.

"Oh, he's... your cat." He repeated her words with a nervous chuckle. "I knew that."

That was all it took for Emily to lose it and double back in laughter. "Man you should have seen the look on your face! It was completely priceless!"

"Not cool Emily, so not cool."

"I'm sorry Derek. I just couldn't help myself." She replied and wiped off the tear that had been induced by her laughter. "But really though, how did you even find out about me and him in the first place?"

"I overheard you talking with Reid yesterday and it had been bugging me too much to ignore it I guess."

"Well how do you feel now?"

He smiled at her. "Like I'll finally get some sleep."

* * *

"Hey Derek," JJ greeted as she approached him by the bull pen, alongside her was Garcia.

Morgan furrowed his brows in suspicion when he noticed JJ's smirk.

"And how is my God of all things handsome," Garcia said, appearing as if she were doing her best not to laugh. "I bet you slept well."

"So Morgan, Emily tells me you stopped by her house," Reid joined in from his desk. He wore what Morgan would say was an irritating smile.

"Oh I heard that as well," Rossi chimed in as he strolled towards them. "How was your little rendezvous?"

"You can believe we had a blast," Emily added with her own smug smirk. "All _three_ of us."

Morgan shot a glare at them. "Haha very funny guys."

The group burst into fits of laughter.

"I hope you guys know that payback is a bitch." Morgan replied. He was definitely going to get all of them back now.

Across from them in Hotch's office the unit chief, who'd witnessed the scene, shook his head and smiled.

* * *

_In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed._

_- Khalil Gibran_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it and got a laugh out of it :)**


End file.
